Everybody Loves Somebody
by GriisleChan
Summary: "Todo el mundo ha amado a alguien alguna vez, todo el mundo se ha enamorado de algún modo." T2. Viñeta.


Hoy veía una serie con mi hermano y justo cierta canción sonó al final de uno de los episodios. Me gustó la melodía y la busqué, cuando leí la letra me enamoré y me dieron ganas de escribir algo con ella... El T2 fue la primera parejita que vino a mi mente.

Esto me tomó un par de horas y, aunque no me siento muy bien de ánimos, me gustó el resultado. Más porque deseaba escribir más con ellos dos.

No sé si esto debería considerarse un "songfic" pues es la primera vez que me enfoco tanto en una canción en una historia. Pero bueno, sólo espero que les agrade.

Por cierto, me acabo de enterar que los días del T2 son el 5/4 y el 4/5 (yo siempre enterándome tarde de las cosas) así que este escrito es en celebración a esas fechas.

 **Disclaimer:** _Yowapeda_ no es mío, sólo los tomo a ellos dos para escribir cositas cosis... Porque los amo y se llevaron mi alma jajaja

 **Aclaraciones:** T2. Tal vez OOC. Fluff. La canción en la que me inspiré tanto lleva el título de esta historia y es interpretada por _Dean Martin,_ la traducción al español la saqué de cierta plataforma de vídeos.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Teshima se levantó un poco perezoso en la mañana del lunes. No tenía sueño, pues durmió bastante bien durante la noche, sólo se sentía tranquilo.

Se alistó y bajó por su desayuno, encontrando a su madre algo ocupada en la cocina. Le saludó y tomó algo de comida llevándola a la mesa. La radio estaba encendida, donde un locutor daba unas que otras noticias triviales. Luego de ello, sonó una canción…

- _Oh_ , tu abuela escuchaba mucho esta canción cuando yo era muy pequeña.-

Su madre detuvo su quehacer y comenzó a relatar.

-En las tardes, luego de la merienda y el té, ella se sentaba en su mecedora a tejer mientras se merecía al compás de la melodía de las canciones de la radio. Yo me sentaba en el suelo, muy cerca de ella, a jugar con mis muñecas y a veces buscaba alguna rueda de lana que ella me pedía.-

La escuchó, en silencio, dibujando la escena en su cabeza. Se sintió bien al saber aquello.

-Ya más grandecita fue que entendí el significado de esta canción…-

La música seguía sonando, la melodía se apoderó de cada rincón de la habitación, y esta vez su madre lo miró con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Todos aman a alguien alguna vez. Y a veces me entristece un poco que el amor no sea ni la sombra de lo que fue antes… Aquel amor tan puro y sincero.-

No supo qué decir. Su madre siempre fue una persona muy sentimental y, aunque estaba acostumbrado a tal actitud, sus palabras le hicieron sentir un cosquilleo en su pecho.

-Bueno, tampoco estoy diciendo que no hayan personas que no se amen a la antigua.-

La canción terminó, el locutor tomó la palabra una vez más, y su progenitora dio por acabado el tema y regresó a su tarea. Él terminó de comer sin decir algo.

Una vez listo para irse a clases, tomó sus cosas y salió de su hogar una vez se despidió de su madre. Se colocó el casco y subió a su bicicleta. Ahí se detuvo y se enfocó en su guante… Aquel que hacía juego con el que poseía cierto muchacho de su equipo de dos. Sonrió y se puso en marcha, sonando en su cabeza lo que podía recordar de aquella canción de hace un rato atrás.

Porque él ya tenía a alguien a quien amar.

Pedaleó fuertemente, sin excederse, sintiendo ansias por llegar a su destino. Llegar para ver a Aoyagi más que nada, deseaba contarle lo que escuchó de su madre esa mañana. Las calles eran muy concurridas, por el día y la hora, pero logró abrirse paso llegando en poco tiempo.

Para las clases todavía era algo temprano, así que se dirigió directamente a la caseta del club. Ahí se cruzó con quien esperaba encontrarse con tanto anhelo. Verlo logró que una vez más recordara la canción de esa mañana…

 _No se sabe cuándo el amor podía aparecer._

Así que se tomó el atrevimiento de acabar de una vez por todas con la distancia y lo rodeó con sus brazos, siendo tan impulsivo como lo era de vez en cuando. Su abrazo fue correspondido y se mantuvieron así por un rato, disfrutando del momento y su calor.

-¿Sabes, Hajime?- deshizo un poco el abrazo, manteniéndose lo bastante cerca todavía, y dejó salir en un susurro- _Todo el mundo ha amado a alguien alguna vez._ \- cantó aquel trozo, recordando a la perfección la melodía. Siempre tuvo muy buena memoria para la música.

Aoyagi se mostró algo extrañado, pero al instante le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa provocando un revoloteo a su corazón.

- _Todo el mundo se ha enamorado de algún modo_ \- no cantó, pero Aoyagi logró continuar con la canción.

Ahora el sorprendido era él, no cambia duda de que ambos estaban realmente conectados. Conmovido, feliz, juntó sus frentes y esta vez recibió un pequeño beso de parte del contrario, rápido pero lleno de amor. Volvieron a abrazarse y, olvidándose de todo por un rato, se quedaron así.

Estaba muy contento de poseer un amor tan puro, bonito y sincero… Un amor a la antigua, como había dicho su madre. Y que fuera con Hajime lo volvía todo mucho mejor, no podía pensar en alguien más para ello.

Por estar encerrados en su burbuja de amor, no se percataron de ciertos muchachos de segundo año que se encontraban a una distancia prudente y ocultos en la parte trasera del club. Imaizumi y Naruko estaban algo avergonzados, pero Onoda lucía bastante feliz… Sus _senpai_ eran tan afectuosos.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Cortito, pero con mucho sentimiento y esfuerzo.

¡Espero les haya agradado! y me disculpo por si hubo algún error.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
